From Fox to Robin
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: Just after the war Naruto woke up to find himself in a strange new land that is nothing like his own and with most of his powers gone. Slightly lost and looking for purpose a run in with the infamous Batman might just send Naruto down a path he is more familiar with, namely beating up bad guys. Possible Naruto/Selina pairing.


**A/N PLEASE READ: My first crossover and its Naruto (of course) in the world of Batman. I've been on a bit of a bat binge recently mainly because I am really excited for Arkham Knight (buying a ps4 the day it comes out). With this story I don't think I have seen anything like it before in this genre. Normally when Naruto gets put into batman's world people usually make him some fox-themed hero or villain, but I won't be doing that. Two other things of major importance to note: firstly Naruto will only have access to a tiny, miniature portion of his chakra, with enough to do things like sticking to surfaces, henge and substitution. He'll also have a slight healing factor but nowhere near as strong as the one in the manga. Secondly I'm going to be starting the story with Naruto already in Gotham, so you won't have to read through how he got there which is almost always the same. Actually a third thing, all character designs are based off the ones in Arkham City. Oh crap, also forgot to say that Jason Todd and Tim Drake don't exist in this universe, Dick Grayson does but he's Nightwing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman **

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had been in Gotham for three months now and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to live here. The city was violent, dangerous, and corrupt, plus it smelt really bad. In fact he honestly was wondering what he was still doing here and how the hell he got here in the first place.

It didn't take long for him to discover when he arrived here three months ago that he was a long way from home, a different dimension to be more precise. On top of that he soon discovered that he had access to a very limited part of his chakra, only enough to do the bare basics and to make matters even worse he couldn't talk to Kurama. After the first month the grim reality set in, that in all likelihood he would never be able to return to his own universe. During that time he honestly considered taking his own life, the overwhelming sadness that he'd never be able to see his loved ones again or fulfil his dream of becoming Hokage, and after how hard he had fought during his life for it all to be taken away seemed so unjust to him. He quickly shook himself down and got himself back together, no matter how hopeless the situation was it was not in his nature to give up, so he began gathering more information about his new home.

The technology in this world was far more advanced when compared to his own but to counter-act that the people here were much weaker, for the most part. There were some exceptions to that with so called super-heroes and super-villains having different powers, some which even amazed Naruto. The city of Gotham itself had its fair amount of super-villains but it also had its own hero, Batman. Naruto was impressed by Batman especially because it didn't seem like he had any special powers and his techniques were similar to that of a ninja, a highly trained one at that.

The whole world in itself was a lot bigger than his but the level of poverty and corruption was also a lot worse than the Elemental Nations. Naruto had yet to fully integrate with society and was waiting until he learned the language and customs of the people better before he did so. There were a few people around the city that spoke a language similar to his and he used this to learn more about the world around him. In order to get by in the meantime Naruto resorted to stealing, which gave him a chance to use the stealth aspect of his ninja training, something that had kind of been lost during the war. Sure the old him would have been horrified by this behaviour but even Naruto's moral compass can become somewhat flexible after being fucked over so many times.

For the moment Naruto was taking refuge in an abandoned warehouse which is where he was currently counting the money from his latest job. What he was doing was technically not stealing, as the money he took nine times out of ten was from some gang of crooks who had just stolen the money themselves. Tonight he was particularly bold stealing the money from some goons who were committing a bank robbery but it was worth it considering the haul he got. Just as he was finished counting the money he heard a voice behind him

"You do know that money isn't yours." The voice was a rich low baritone and had a calm but threating tone.

Naruto didn't really understand the voice but got the general gist of what it was trying to get across and decided to respond in his own tongue _"You do know it's arrogant to announce your presence to an opponent who is your equal….Batman."_

Bruce was a bit surprised at the boy, who could be no older than 18, response and the fact that he spoke Japanese, lucky for Bruce it was one of the many languages he knew.

"_Well I was hoping to talk some sense into you instead of having to resort to violence."_

Naruto nodded his head at Batman's answer almost like he was agreeing with it before continuing the conversation _"Why are you even here, don't you have bigger fish to fry, more important people to take care of instead of a kid who steals what's already stolen."_

Batman's response was short and concise _"It's still breaking the law, and it's my job to stop people from doing so"_

"_I guess…" _

And then just like that Naruto attacked with a ferocious combination of kicks and punches. Batman who was startled by the boys speed was also surprised by his technique, it was far better than some amateur slugger. The boy had been trained and trained well. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto managed to sneak past his defences and land a solid kick to his midsection. Batman used the space created by the kick to throw a couple of batarangs at the boy before launching his own attack.

Naruto had to say the dark knight lived up to his reputation his defence was solid and nearly impenetrable and now that he was attacking even though he was blocking or dodging most of his attacks he was being pushed to his limits to do so and even still some were getting through. Although Naruto was no taijutsu specialist it was still one of his stronger suits and for this ordinary person to be matching him and sometimes beating him was beyond impressive.

After ten minutes of back and forth action Naruto used what little chakra he had to jump away and attach himself to the roof of the warehouse.

"_Stop!..."_ Naruto shouted. He was surprised when the dark knight obeyed his command.

Bruce couldn't believe this boy not only was he a near master in hand to hand combat to a level where Bruce honestly wasn't sure if he could beat him, but he could stick to surfaces as well.

"_We need to talk." _Naruto continued as he hoped down from the roof with his hands raised in the air in a placating manor.

**###### 1 hour later #######**

"_I honestly can't believe how easily you're accepting all I have had to tell you." _Naruto stated a bit bemused, while sitting on a pallet box and scratching the back of his head.

"_When aliens from different planets become a regular occurrence inter-dimensional travel becomes a lot less farfetched. Besides during our fight you being from a different dimension was my 3__rd__ hypothesis of where you had come from." _Batman responded in that ever even tone.

Naruto just smirked at Batman _"There are not many people who can live up to a reputation as large as yours but if anything it doesn't do you justice….."_

Batman responded the same as he always does when any praise is given to him, a blank stare

"…_.So do you think there is anything you could do to get me back to my own universe." _Naruto asked in a tone that was nearly pleading.

Batman sighed before giving his response _"I have a lot of resources at my disposal but what you are asking is beyond even my capabilities."_

Naruto's head dropped in reply to Batman's answer. He knew already that it would be almost impossible to return to his native land but running into someone like Batman had raised hopes of maybe being able to see all his loved ones again. He should have known better.

Batman looking down at the dejected boy offered his condolences _"I know it means nothing, but I am sorry." _

Naruto looked back up at the bat and when he did a thought, an idea came to mind _"Maybe you could do something else for me. I know at one stage you used to have a partner or sidekick…" _Batman clearly looked like he was going to interrupt him but Naruto didn't allow it.

"…_look I know your probably not crazy about the idea but I don't want to be doing this (motion his head to the bag of money) for the rest of my life here. There's no way I'll be able to adapt myself to a normal life because as much as I hate to admit and as much as I think it's not right, I was basically trained to be hired killer since I was 8 years old. I know we just met and I know undoubtedly you do not trust me, but in my world I was the good guy trying to make a difference and I liked to continue that in this world."_

Batman hated to admit it but he found himself being more and more convinced by the kid as his speech went on. When he finally finished speaking Bruce let out a deep sigh before staring at the kid for several minutes and coming to a final decision

"_Come with me." _

**A/N: So that was my introductory chapter, if I continue with the story the next chapter will probably start with a time skip. That's it I guess, so thanks for reading.**


End file.
